Don't call her Loony
by Pixiedustmagic
Summary: There is not enough Luna, Ginny friendship fics, so here is one to fulfill your needs! Luna is shook by her mother's tragic death, but having a good friend to comfort you always helps! Rated K , because almost all my fics are!
1. Chapter 1

**This has been in my head for a while now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own an of J.K Rowling's characters or any of Harry Potter.**

Luna POV

_Oh mother. _I thought as I stared at a picture of her. _Why did you have to leave? Why did you have to leave us. Me. _

It was only a few days after the _incident. _Mother had been experimenting in the basement. She said I could watch if I wanted. She said she was close to a break through. Then, something went wrong. Really wrong. And she was gone. The funeral was in a couple days. I was dreading it, dreading seeing her body still, never to talk or brush my hair again.

"Luna!"my father called. "We have visitors!" I put down the picture of my mother carefully, and went down the stairs to see who was there. I found seven people at the front door. There was one boy, who looked a bit older then me, two identical guys, a rather stuck up looking boy with horn rimmed glasses, a girl around my age, a man, and a women. They all had flaming red hair.

"Luna," my father said. "These are the Weasleys. They live pretty near us. This is Ron." he pointed to the boy who looked a bit older then me. "Fred and George." he pointed to the identical twins who both grinned. "Percy." he pointed to the proud, pompous young man. "Ginny." he pointed to girl who looked my age, who gave a shy smile. "And their parents Molly and Arthur." he pointed to the man and women who waved.

'We just wanted to say we're sorry for your loss." Mrs. Weasley said sympatheticly. Her husband nodded. "We'll be attending the funeral." My father's eyes filled with tears, and he excused himself. I looked after him sadly. He seemed to be crying alot since Mother.. well, you know.

"Thank you for coming." I said. " Did you know my Mother?"

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Yes, we knew Destiny in Hogwarts."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "She was a kind girl. You look so much like her. She was very open minded, and believed in many thing. Like those nergles. Or was nemgles?"

"Nargels?" I said. "Yes, they like to live in mistletoe, and they like to hide things."

"Oh.." Mrs. Weasley said, apparently at a lose for to say. "That's...nice." Mr. Weasley checked his watch. "We ought to get going." he said. "We'll see you at the funeral Luna."

"Yes, thank you for coming." I said. "It was nice meeting you." Then they closed the door, and there was, once again, no red heads in the Lovegood house.

**The next chapter is going to be by Ginny's POV. What did you think of my choice for Luna's mom's name? I was going for a dreamy name, so I thought Destiny fit.**

**~Pixiedustmagic**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ready for the second chapter Potterheads? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own a bit of Harry Potter. I also do not own nargles. Not that I mind. Those things are always hiding my socks...**

**Ginny POV**

"She seems a bit kooky to me." Ron muttered.

"Ron." my mom warned. "She's perfectly nice. She may have some strange beliefs, but that's thanks to her parents. "

"Did you notice how she always talks kind of dreamily?" George asked. He and Fred started gliding around, their arms held aloft. "Hello." Fred said serenely. " I'm Loony Lovegood."

"Boys!" mom said and they stopped. "What did you think of her Percy?"

"She seems a bit odd, but still quite pleasant." Percy said pompously,

"I thought she seemed really interesting." I spoke up. "I would like to get to know her."

"That's the spirit dear." mom smiled at me. "Now where did your father get off to?"

"Probably went to go play his spark plugs." Ron muttered. Mom appeared not to have heard.

"Come along Ginny." she said. "I want to iron your black dress for the funeral." I nodded and walked with her to the house.

**Luna POV**

"...and we thank her for her contribution to wizard kind." The man droned on. He had never met my mother, and he was pretending he knew her, that her regretted her death. I shook my head. It was horrible. He hadn't mentioned wrackspurts, or nargles once. That was the kind of thing Mother would have appreciated.

"Thank you Lester Greengrass for those kind words." my father said. "Luna, would you like to say something?" I took the stage to lots of muttering. I was wearing a yellow dress, instead of a black one. That might be considered disrespectful, but I know Mother would have loved it. Yellow was her favourite colour, and she wore it every chance she got.

"Thank you Mother." I began. "Thank you for raising me, and teaching me, and loving me. I miss you dreadfully, but I hope you are happy wherever you are. " Then I placed a bouquet of yellow flowers on the coffin and left the stage. My father came on the stage again, wiping his eyes. "Thank you Luna." he said. "Now for the burial." His voice choked on the word burial. I looked down. I really didn't want to do this part, or see it happen. I heard somebody say, "Wingardium Leviosa!" and a soft thump. I looked up. The coffin was gone and there was mound of dirt next to our house. Dad took a the blank tombstone he had ordered, and put it on the mound. By now my face was streaming with tears I couldn't hold back. Dad used his wand to inscribe words on the tombstone. It said, "_ Destiny Lovegood. Beloved wife and mother. Never stop believing." _The guests started to leave. I sat in my chair with my head down. She was really gone. As in, never coming back. I felt a hand on my back. I looked up to see a mane of red hair, and kind brown eyes. "Hi." she said. "I'm Ginny Weasely. You might remember me." I nodded. She sat down in a chair beside me. "I'm really sorry about your mom." she said.

I nodded. "She was a wonderful person."

"You know," Ginny said after a pause. "I don't think dead people are ever really gone."

"They're not?" I asked. Ginny shook her head. "For one thing, they're always here." She pointed to her heart. "For another, I think think that there may be an afterlife."

"Like, heaven?" I asked. She nodded. "Thanks." I said. "That really helped."

"I live just over there." Ginny pointed. "We should be friends." I nodded. "I don't really have any friends. That would be nice."

From that point on Ginny and I were friends. Best friends. We met eachother every day on the hill between our houses. We talked. I taught her about nargles and wrackspurts, and she told me about how it was like to have so many brothers. We also talked about afterlife, what it might be like.

I couldn't be happier.

_Years later, at Hogwarts._

**Ginny POV**

I walked out of Charms class with my arms crossed and Luna by my side. "Thank you." she said smiling at me.

"I couldn't let them call you that." I said, also smiling. "You're my best friend."

_Flashback_

"_Alright class!" Professor Flitwick called. "Pack up." I shoved my books and wand into my pack and got ready to leave._

"_Hey." I heard Terry Boot say. " Loony Lovegood. Where are you going? Off to chase nargles?" _

_I paused, anger flowing through me. "Don't call her Loony." I said turning. Luna gave me a grateful smile._

"_I was just-um." Terry spluttered. It was clear he thought nobody was going to speak up. A crowd formed._

"_She's my friend." I said. "And she's not loony. She's perfect. Come on Luna."_

_End of Flashback._

**What did you think? I had Luna demonstrate her knack for touching speeches. 'Cause remember her speech when Dobby died? **


End file.
